


Reload

by keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru tries to claim Keito as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reload

A good amount of strong, electrifying shivers ran down Keito's spine as he slid down on Hikaru's member. Helping himself to stay balanced with one hand grabbed tightly on Hikaru's shoulder, his other hand lead his hard shaft in. His mouth was opened slightly, letting out a low row of sighs until he caged them inside with biting on his lip. Keito had closed his eyes tightly, leaving a little frown on his forehead to which the wet strands of his hair were stuck. The tears on his face had long been dried.

Hikaru rested his arms around Keito's delicate body, pushing him closer to his own. Running his fingers up and down on his back, Hikaru clearly felt how shaky Keito's body was. Taking one long, slow lick from his collarbone up to his chin, Hikaru moaned onto Keito's neck. He let his hot breath wander over it, then softly bit his chin and caught his lips in a kiss. Keito's tightness embraced his hard shaft in an instant; wrapping him in a warm, almost hot, atmosphere. 

“I am going to make you forget–“, he sighed into Keito's ear, tickling it with a hot blow of air. Keito felt Hikaru's fingers run up to his neck, stroking further up against his hairline. Whilst moving up and down on him, the golden necklace around Keito's chest jumped aimlessly around. Touching his chest; letting go again, hitting at it again. With a harder grip in the back of Keito's neck, Hikaru took a hold of the necklace and ripped it off at once. For a short moment, Keito looked at him in confusion and surprise. 

“Why did you tear it apart?”, Keito complained and tried to turn around to get a hold of it. “It was a present.” Due to Hikaru's arms around him, Hikaru's length inside him and the little space that was left between their bodies, he wasn't able to move the way he wished to. “You're cruel–“, he whispered and got a disappointed look on his face. His heart was racing, still, and his knees were shaking as well. He felt so little in Hikaru's arms; so out of place, and yet, perfectly right.

“As I said, I'm going to make you forget.”, Hikaru repeated his words and let the necklace fall on the floor. He caught Keito in a restless, wild kiss, leaving him behind breathless after he let go. “It was her present, right? You don't need it anymore.”, he breathed onto the younger ones lips and licked over them quickly as if he was about to seal them. “She left you, and now you're all mine.” He took a while to open himself to Hikaru's words, and he felt the joy grow bigger and bigger inside him.

Yet, Keito's mouth widened as he wanted to raise objection, which in the end he wasn't able to do. “You're talking too much”, he breathed as Hikaru grabbed his butt tightly, moving him up and down in a strict manner. As he thrust inside him – deeper, deeper – Keito clung to his body. He felt Hikaru's strength hit his right spot; filling him bluntly and completely. “I hate you for that–“, he exclaimed and laid back his head. Hikaru chuckled lightheartedly.

“I'll buy you a much more fancy necklace–“, he grunted. He slid his hand around Keito's length which twitched inside of his touch, giving him a good amount of pre-cum to lubricate his movements with. Having his boys dash against his own flesh, Hikaru felt more than delighted. “I'll buy you all the things you want.” He continued moving against Keito's deepness, running his hands all over his body. 

“I'm not material, you know.”, Keito disagreed in a little voice and gasped while doing so. He shut his eyes tightly, frowning the same way as he did before. It was a different frown from when he usually was confused by the things people told him; or things he heard about: it was a much more intimate, personal gesture of his face, displaying the utmost of pleasure. He stroked through Hikaru's hair, tearing it just a little bit. “I'm reaching–“ 

Stroking Keito firmly over the edge, feeling his insides tighten around his own member, Hikaru reached heavens soon after Keito did. He found himself catching Keito's lips in a kiss again, breathing hungrily into it and unwilling to let go off him. “Hikaru–“, Keito sounded voicelessly, leaving behind a trail of pleasant happiness all over Hikaru's abdomen. With a slight bump, the two of them fell down on the futon they were sitting on. “Take well care of me.“, he whispered and rested his head on his shoulder.


End file.
